The Groove
by CrazyAly246
Summary: When an old friend of Damon's is in town, he wants to catch up with his buddy. He invites Damon to a bar and says that there is a costume party, so Damon decides to dress in a costume that no one ever expects him to wear. What does Damon wear? Read and find out! Oh, and did I mention that Damon's friend is gay? (I support gay rights so I mean no disrespect)


As Damon stepped out of his car, he could not believe what he was about to go in to.

The address on the paper is the same as the address on the building. No matter how many times Damon checked and rechecked the address, it still said he was at the right location. He was standing in front of a bar, but it wasn't like any of the bars he's been to. The sign read "The Groove", which really doesn't seem that suspicious. What is suspicious is seeing how everyone was dressed, including himself.

He was dressed in a knee-length, strapless white dress. Elena let him borrow it, although "borrow" isn't the right word for it. More like "forced upon.". Refusing to wear heels, he chose to wear white flip flops instead. He hated to wear any of this getup, it was embarrassing and an insult to Damon's manhood. Elena and Caroline somehow managed to put black eyeliner and mascara on him, They couldn't find a wig that looked like Marilyn Monroe so they had to settle for a black wig where the hair just barely flowed over his muscular shoulders. How they managed to do that though was a real mystery. Damon's theory is that they injected him with vervain by surprise, because he can't remember a thing. Unless one of the girls snapped his neck. In that case, those bitches! How dare they!

Thankfully he managed to leave before the girls tried putting lipstick on him. It gave Damon chills to think about wearing that icky stuff. He liked seeing it on girls, and seeing lipstick marks across his naked body from his lovers, but willingly wearing it as if he is a model is just going too far.

The only reason Damon was dressed up in women's clothing in the first place is because an old friend wanted to meet up with him. Devin LaCroix is an old friend he met in Canada. The beer was good, the hockey was great, and the women, well, let's just say they were better than the stereotypes make them out to be. Their blood was even better than the beer. Damon could still taste it on his tongue.

Devin came by the Salvators boarding house and said there was a costume party at a bar where he wanted to catch up with Damon. After all the chaos that keeps sneaking up on Mystic Falls, Damon thought it would be fun to get out for a change. After all, he was running out of drinking buddies so he thought he'd take this opportunity with great pleasure. For fun, he thought about dressing up as Marilyn Monroe. Once Elena and Caroline heard about his idea, they got all giddy and excited to see Damon in a dress. Even Stefan stuck around to see the outcome and couldn't control his laughter. At first, Damon was enjoying his idea when Elena was putting the dress on him. They were so close to each other, Damon was ready to throw Elena on the bed and ravish her in ways he desired so desperately, but he thought better of it. They would have gotten interrupted anyways by Caroline. She rushed to her house to grab her makeup and jewellery and Damon knew she'd be back any moment. Damon escaped before any jewellery could be put on him though. The dress and makeup were bad enough, and with the lack of pierced ears, earrings were out of the question.

Before Damon left though, he caught a quick glance in the mirror and realized how sexy he looked. He was so attractive that he was almost attracted to his own reflection. Of course, Damon admired his own male reflection so it came to no surprise. He lacked the feminine curves, but the bra Elena stuffed in the dress added the illusion of breasts, which was really turning Damon on. Too bad the bra had nothing to support though, Damon wished that for just once, he could play with his own round, squishy breasts. In order to keep from trying to have sex with his reflection, Damon figured it was about time he started his car and left.

Damon stood on the street looking at the bars pink and blue neon sign. It didn't even look like a bar; it looked more like a dance club. At first it seemed like a fun idea to dress up like Marilyn Monroe, but now he was regretting it more than ever. He was watching people go into "The Groove" and noticed that no one else was dressed up, at least not in costumes. There were a lot of guys in bright colours. If they weren't bright, they were sparkly or glittery. Some people were dressed in what Damon considers "normal" clothes, but considering the outfits he wore over the decades, he really has no right to judge. Damon was starting to suspect that there wasn't a costume party at all, and he was starting to feel both disappointed and angry. Although anger was making itself well known as each second passed by.

Damon barged into the bar and frantically looked for his bastard of a friend Devin.

"Damon! Is that you? You look gorgeous!" Devin was standing by the dart board where he started walking towards his friend with arms open for a hug. He had long silver hair, square purple sunglasses, and a matching plum purple outfit with a black vest. Unlike Damon, he was actually wearing pants. Not a dress or a skirt, but pants. The one thing Damon wanted so badly to be wearing.

At this point Damon was livid and ready to tear his friend apart. It wasn't such a bad idea...

"You son of a bitch, you lied to me! This isn't a costume party!" Devin didn't get his expected hug. Instead, Damon put his hand around his throat and pinned him to the brick wall next to the dart board. He smashed Devin's head pretty hard, but he was a vampire so Devin wasn't fazed at all. The music was so loud and everyone was too consumed in dancing that no one even noticed Damon's violent behaviour.

Devin started making snorting noises, and Damon thought he was crying. Good! The bastard deserves to cry! Heck, he deserves a lot more than shedding tears for this humiliation! But Damon soon realized that Devin was actually laughing. He was laughing pretty hard, but Damon's death grip on his throat was making it difficult. Damon released him but his anger didn't subside.

"What the hell is this all about? You think this is funny?! I am the only man wearing a damn dress in this place!"

Devin was laughing so hard that tears were leaking out of his eys, and he laughed even harder at Damon's angry response. He soon recollected himself and wiped the tears from his eyes as he led Damon towards the bar.

"Come with me Damon, or should I call you Dameeka? Or perhaps Dam-sell in distress? You look like you're in distress there, Damon. You need a drink." Devin was still laughing, the bastard.

A drink sounded pretty damn good. The two vampires got a spot at the bar. Devin ordered an apple martini while Damon compelled the bartender to give him an entire bottle of whiskey.

"Why the hell did you bring me here Devin? And why'd you lie to me?" Damon was still pissed off, but he was a lot calmer now that the whiskey was working its magic.

"Oh, my dear boy. Damon, haven't you clued in yet? This place is a gay bar. I knew you wouldn't have come if you knew every man in sight was going to hit on you, so I had to make up a little lie. Besides, it's great payback for how you just randomly left Canada without so much as a goodbye." Devin took a sip of his martini while he looked playfully at Damon.

Damon was glaring at his friend and was almost ready to go back to his initial thought of ripping him apart.

"Hey, I never asked you to wear a dress, Damon. Although, you _do_ look pretty damn gorgeous. Gorgeous enough for me to almost want to switch teams, even. You better be careful Damon. I just might try taking you home with me." Damn Devin. When Damon first met him, he thought that he was just crazy and fun. He still is crazy and fun, but Damon now knows that part of the reason for this is due to the fact that he was always half-flirting with Damon. Even though Devin simply enjoyed joking around with Damon, part of his words were true. He was quite attracted to his friend, though he knew he never had a shot.

"Isn't this quite the predicament though, Damon? Our first encounter went a very similar way, except _I _was wearing the dress and _you_ were wearing pants. And _you_ were trying to take _me _home. Oh, those were great times weren't they Damon?" Devin took a moment to reminisce in the past.

As angry as Damon was, he just had to laugh. Devin does have a point about how funny the situation is. Except, Damon didn't try taking Devin home that night. He tried seducing him so he could sink his thirsty fangs into his neck, and maybe get into his pants. Though, being in a sexy black dress, a bra that made the illusion of a full rack, and a long, blonde wig of hair, it really threw Damon off. At the time he thought Devin was a woman. Damon rarely gets fooled, so he had to hand it to Devin for pulling off such a convincing act. Now that he thought about it, Damon realized that Devin tricked him for the _second_ time. He did it again, the tricky bastard!

"So why did you come in a dress, Damon? You thought it was a costume party, so who are you supposed to be?" Leave it to Devin to ask such a question.

"For your information, I am supposed to be Marilyn Monroe. I thought you said I was gorgeous?" Damon took a swig of his whiskey as a smile made its way to his lips. Devin could always count on Damon to play along.

"You _are_ gorgeous Damon, but to be Marilyn Monroe, you need a short curly wig and a dress with straps at least. And God forbid, Damon, why aren't you wearing heels? It totally would have completed your outfit better. And the lack of jewellery is really deceiving. Can you blame me for not knowing who you are?" Devin had an innocent smile on his face that Damon wanted to rip off. Devin is one of the only vampires who actually doesn't look like a teenager or a twenty year old. He doesn't look as old as Dracula, but he looks at least in his thirties. Surprisingly, his silver hair doesn't make him look old as one might think. The hair doesn't make him look much younger, but it actually looks good on him. Of course, Devin had a way of making anything look good on himself.

"My apologies, my last short wig mysteriously disappeared many moons ago. I think a burglar took it." Devin caught on to the sarcasm right away.

"So what the hell do you want, Devin? Did you invite me out to criticize my outfit? I'm not sure, but I think I might be feeling a little heartbroken. You ask me out on a date, compliment my appearance, then stab me in the heart with your criticism. I think our relationship needs to come to an end." Damon tried keeping a straight face, but couldn't help but smile and laugh. Either the whiskey was getting to him or Devin had a really strong influence. Damon no longer felt angry and was actually enjoying this night out.

Devin put his hand on Damon's and playfully said, "Oh I'm so sorry hun." Leaning in to whisper, Devin added, "I'll make it all up to you tonight with an oiled down massage and romantic candles around the room."

That's more like it. This is how Damon and Devin used to act around each other, but back then, Damon didn't realize that his good friend was gay and a part-time cross dresser. After he found out, it never really bothered him or changed anything between them. Devin was actually a lot like a brother if anything. During his time in Canada, Damon woke up a few times with Devin stroking his arm and sometimes his chest. The first time Damon freaked out and nearly ripped his friends arm off, but after that he just went along with it until they both started wrestling and destroying the furniture around the room.

"Oh, the good old times. The days before chaos started finding its way in my life. Do you remember what we called ourselves Devin?"

"If I recall correctly, we were known as The Double D's. We caused trouble wherever we went. You drank from the lovely ladies while I eyed the handsome young gentlemen."

"Eyed them? If it weren't for me you would have done a lot more than that. You probably would have devoured every man in sight, in more ways than one too, if I hadn't stopped you."

"_Stopped_ me? Sweety, you really think you can stop me when I get the hots for someone? If I tried hard enough, _you_ wouldn't even be able to say no to _me_. Call yourself straight as much as you want, my dear boy, but I have a lot of games up my sleeve." Although Devin was simply joking, Damon was a little worried. He stopped his bottle of whiskey part way to his mouth and gave a side look at Devin with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm getting out of here before this gets weird. " Damon was only joking, but still. He was slightly worried that Devin might actually be able to seduce him. He didn't want to stick around long enough to find out. His bottle of whiskey was empty anyways so there was no point in staying. Getting off his stool, Damon started getting ready to leave.

"Awe, come on. I didn't mean to scare you off, hun. Sit down, stay a while. I don't even know what you're up to. Canada's a lot different than you might remember. They actually have a Gay Pride Parade now for my kind of people! It's a smorgasbord for hot dates and delicious blood. It's fantastic! And as you may have guessed, I'm the one who started it. With a little compulsion, anything is possible."

"Lots of delicious blood, you say? It does sound like a pretty good time. Do any women go to this parade?" Damon was leaning on the back of the stool and was looking at Devin for his answer.

"Yes, plenty! But they wouldn't be your type, my dear Damon. As good looking and seductive as you are, they prefer tacos over hot dogs, if you catch my drift."

"Well, maybe I have tricks up _my _sleeve that could win them over." Damon was only kidding. At the moment there was only one girl he was interested in, though he wouldn't mind watching some girl-on-girl action….

"Oh, sweety. There's no need for that. You already won _me _over. Am I not enough for you darling?" Devin batted his eyes at Damon. His sunglasses were now on the top of his head so Damon could see those blue eyes looking at him like a sad puppy.

"Alright, I'm definitely leaving. Nice seein' ya, Devin." Damon's backed faced Devin as he headed towards the door.

"Oh no you don't. Come back, my darling! If you want to play cat and mouse, that's what you'll get." Devin was still sitting on his stool looking at Damon, but he quickly got up to playfully chase down his friend.

With that, Damon ran out of "The Groove" and managed to get down a few blocks before Devin tackled him to the ground with vampire speed. Just like old times for them to wrestle by the end of the night. Unfortunately for Damon, Devin finds a way to win every time. He must cheat somehow, because Damon can't understand how anyone can be stronger than himself. For a gay vampire, Devin is sure strong. It would be a bad mistake to underestimate _his_ strength.

Being the winner, Devin stood up, brushed dirt off his outfit and checked it for rips.

"You're in luck Damon. My expensive outfit has no rips in it, so I will be kind enough to help you on your feet tonight." A smile crossed Devin's face as he reached a friendly hand out to Damon. After wrestling for old times sake, the two vampires headed back to the bar to catch up on each others lives. From the back, you'd swear the two were serious love birds. The night is still young, so perhaps Devin will succeed in his tricks. Who knows...

* * *

*If you're trying to picture Devin, I imagine his appearance and personality to be alot like Ayame Sohma from Fruits Basket (Yuki's brother). The image I have for this story is Ayame. Look on Google if you want a better picture.

I mean no disrespect to anyone. I strongly support gay rights. After all the chaos and conflict that has been going on in the show with Silas and the cure, I wanted to make something really fun. I know it is totally unlike Damon to put on a dress, but I really wanted to make this fun. Thanks Melissa for giving me the idea.*


End file.
